


【ME】守株待鹿

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 解压短打pwp
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【ME】守株待鹿

如果说在宴会重遇Eduardo是天公作美的巧合，那么把Eduardo拽进洗手间，而后反手将大门锁死的行动，就是Mark蓄意为之了。

硅谷说一不二的暴君把“正在打扫”的塑料牌踢到门外，“咔哒咔哒”地把门锁拧了两匝，才转过脸去看Eduardo。

温柔俊美的巴西青年穿着一身漂亮的礼服，像个被灵巧的女孩精心打扮的芭比王子。他喝多了，因而自觉地坐在白色大理石的洗手台上，穿着光亮皮鞋的脚尖点着地面，脸上还带着点没睡醒似的茫然。

“Mark，”他大着舌头问，努力把因为醉酒而水光潋滟的眸子聚焦在对方身上，“你要干什么？”

我要干你。

Mark有点阴鸷地想。

他本来没打算参加这个宴会，因为他根本没收到邀请函。但Facebook CEO的名头，就是上流社会最好的敲门砖。

当Mark以熟练的手法第无数次黑进Eduardo的邮箱，发现自己的前合伙人在受邀之列，并且给出了“准时参加”这样的准确回复后，Mark迅速订了机票，吩咐助理给自己准备一套正装带去纽约。

他称得上粗鲁地闯进了会场，蓝色的眼睛像鹰隼似的扫视一圈，然后看到了Eduardo。

曼哈顿好像永远都停留在爵士时代的纸醉金迷里，日夜都歌舞升平。Mark穿过推杯换盏的人群走近Eduardo，叫了他一声。

“Wardo。”Mark仍然用了旧日的昵称。

Eduardo慢半拍地回头，慢半拍地眨着眼睛看向Mark。

“Mar……Mr.Zuckerberg，”他临了改了口，在Mark的注视下整个人都显得极不自在，偏偏还要挺直腰板，做出一副非常有尊严的样子来。

Mark知道他喝醉了。Mark是个控制欲极强的暴君，他对Eduardo了如指掌；他还是个天才，对所有的一切过目不忘。

他曾经见过Eduardo喝醉的样子，所以他知道现在的Eduardo喝醉了。

Eduardo在糖水和蜜罐里浸泡着长大，南美的热情溶在他骨血里，他会喝也爱喝，但仍然免不了喝醉。

他比Mark大一届。Eduardo在大二下半学期通过了凤凰社初选，能对着嘴吹一瓶威士忌。然后他给Mark打电话，要Mark过来接他。他路都走不稳了，Mark背着他从凤凰社回到艾略特，掏钥匙开门的时候让Eduardo站一会，Eduardo就能顺势躺倒在地傻笑。Mark把他拖进门扔在床上，Eduardo立刻吐了一地。

最后Mark没办法，还是把Eduardo再背到柯克兰，照顾了他一晚上。

所以，Mark知道Eduardo醉后的一切小秘密。他知道Eduardo喝醉之后，声音会缓，动作会慢，眼睛里会带上氤氲着水汽的茫然。

很可惜Mark没见过Eduardo哭，但他猜Eduardo一定很爱哭——那双眼睛天生就适合用来盛放泪水化作的珍珠的。

但他猜自己马上就有机会见到了。

“我要和你单独谈谈。”Mark说。他倨傲地昂着下巴，他的话是对Eduardo说的，眼睛却盯在Eduardo旁边那个人脸上。

那个拉丁裔端着酒杯，识趣地打了个哈哈以后溜了。

Eduardo睨了Mark一眼，眼睛里半嗔半怨。

他是个面子薄的人，不好在大庭广众给Mark太多脸色，于是毫无威慑力地瞪了Mark一会，也只能在对方八风不动的蓝眼睛里妥协。

“跟我来。”Eduardo说带着Mark走到露台上。

他喝得确实是有些多了，又没吃什么东西，以至于走起路来，觉得自己简直是个盛得半满的酒桶，头重脚轻的。

Eduardo靠在露台白色的栏杆上，他晃晃脑袋想让自己清醒点，结果反而更晕了。

“你找我什么事？”他含糊地问Mark，嘴里像含了块糖。

他不喜欢自己的葡语口音，在清醒的时候总是竭力把它藏起来。初到美国的时候，乡音让Eduardo在其他贵族子弟面前免不了自卑。

可Mark爱死他这时候的腔调了。

“你为什么拉黑我？”他直截了当地问Eduardo。

这句话不知哪里触怒了Eduardo，让保持了一晚上完美形象的小王子差点跳起来。

“我为什么拉黑你，哈？”他说，神态里一副被Mark厚颜无耻的样子激怒了的愤懑，“我为什么拉黑你，当然因为我和你完蛋了！”

他胸口剧烈起伏着，脸颊也气鼓鼓，眼睛不知是因为酒还是因为气而憋得通红。

“而且你，”Eduardo指责Mark，说出来的句子语法混乱到令人掩面，“我拉黑了你，你不是又把自己放出来了吗！”

Eduardo说的是事情。

他和Mark打完官司两年了，而自从他们签了和解协议后的第一个周末，Mark就开始给他发邮件。

每个周末一封，雷打不动。

Eduardo不胜其烦。他看都不看，把邮件拖到垃圾箱，然后把发信人踢进黑名单。

然后Mark就会黑进他的邮箱后台，把自己从黑名单解放出来。

Eduardo拉黑Mark1000次，Mark就会继续在第1001次的时候把自己放出来。

这是一个没有尽头的游戏:一个莫比乌斯环。而两个当事人都乐此不疲。现在，他们还在宴会的露台上，孩子气地相互争吵。

“那是因为你从来不看我的邮件，还对我视若无睹。”Mark雄赳赳地指责Eduardo。

“你听不懂我的话吗，”Eduardo说，“我说我们完了——”

他的话被Mark凑上来的吻打断了。Mark的嘴唇锋利，触感却有非同一般的柔软。他没有得寸进尺地把舌头伸进Eduardo口腔里，却咬了一口他的下唇。

“冷静点，Wardo。”他还在一吻结束后抚摸Eduardo耳后的头发，“别那么激动。”

Eduardo彻底成了一个哑炮。在Mark吻住他的一刹那，Eduardo脑子里的宇宙已经经历过一轮大爆炸，烟花迸得到处都是。现在，鸡尾酒的后劲彻底翻上来，攻占了他的神智，他连自己被Mark牵着手走到洗手间都毫无所觉，直到坐在了凉凉的洗手台上，才问出来我们故事开篇的那句话。

“Mark，”他说，“你要干什么？”

于是Mark欺近他。

暴君把猎物牢牢按在自己身下。Eduardo的手撑在洗手池冰凉的台面上，他瑟缩了一下，下意识地向后躲。Mark没放过他，他的手放在Eduardo脑后，继续了一个与方才截然不同的吻。

这个吻霸道、强势，带着Eduardo无法拒绝的侵略性，他扣紧了牙齿，然而Mark轻而易举地用一只手抓住他的手腕，在Eduardo口腔里攻城掠地，掠夺Eduardo舌尖残留的一点酒香。

Eduardo从没有被这样吻过。他一团混乱，上次亲吻的余波还在他脑子里震荡，这次的亲吻更是让那些残留的火星毕毕剥剥蹦跳起来。他在这个凶狠的吻里臣服，就像野兽收起利爪，乖乖袒露出柔软的肚皮。

Mark。他在心里想，不知道是叹息还是满足。Mark。

暴君终于松开他，用拇指揩拭Eduardo的嘴角。Eduardo茫然而迷离，他盯着Mark，在蓝色的海平面上看到自己的倒影。

然后，他们又吻在一起——只是这一次，Mark加上了撕扯Eduardo衣服的动作。精美的黑色纽扣崩落在地，滚到无人可知的角落里，Eduardo被亲得发出“呜呜”声，他的手指搭在Mark肩膀上，想要推开他。

Mark的手指搭在Eduardo脖颈上，感受掌下血脉的跳动。

“Wardo，”Mark说，“别拒绝我。”

他的眼睛里有一点像是蓝宝石碎裂的闪光，让Eduardo根本说不出狠话。他呜咽了一声，感觉自己的身体正在不可控地发抖。

“你想怎么样？”他问Mark。

“我想要你。”Mark热热的吐息停留在Eduardo耳垂上，“现在。”

于是，巴西青年半躺在白色的大理石上。也许酒醒之后，他会为自己此时此刻的举动懊恼；但是现在，酒精已经暴露出他心底的渴望：他也想要Mark。

他们仍然年轻，但是又蹉跎太久了。

Eduardo哆嗦着手，帮Mark解开自己碍事的细领带。Eduardo胸口的两颗红珠娇小圆润，Mark毫不迟疑，立刻俯身含住一颗，用舌尖顶着用力一吮。

Eduardo叫了一声。他从来不知道自己的乳头竟然如此敏感：他的小腹疼痛起来，下身热热的，崩在裤子中的东西立刻变得热乎乎的。

“Mark……”他无助地呻吟了一声，抱住Mark埋首在他胸前的脑袋，手指插进那头茂密柔软的卷发中。

Mark吸得格外卖力，Eduardo双腿绞着，难受得无处安放。奇怪的电流一阵阵冲刷他的身体，让他只能把Mark的头发无助地揉乱。Mark像是知道他的心思，他空出一只手，在Eduardo股间揉了一把。

Eduardo差点弹跳起来。Mark粗鲁地把手指卡进他的皮带，拉开那条价值不菲的奢侈品，Eduardo的性器在黑色的布料下鼓鼓囊囊的一团，显然已经勃起了。

但Mark却注意到另一件奇怪的事情。

“你穿了什么？”他问Eduardo，双手扒开Eduardo的裤子，想要一探究竟。

“别看……”Eduardo下意识地想要遮挡自己的下身。

可是他欲拒还迎的动作，就像是暗巷中最老到的婊子，非要在生客面前装处女。Mark懒得理会他，他挤进Eduardo的膝盖间，抓着Eduardo裤子上的布料，把那两条裤腿一扯到底。

Eduardo惊慌地半坐起来，正好看到自己色情下流的模样：他的皮鞋蹬在地下，穿着深色袜子的双脚点在地面，裤子堪堪挂在脚踝，玉腿横陈，白皙有力的大腿上，两条黑色的橡胶绑缚在上面，银色的金属扣带在腿肉上绷紧，勒出一圈肉波来。

“只是衬衫夹……”Eduardo嘟哝着说，他面红耳赤，不知为何感觉吐出这几个字都格外羞耻。

“嗯哼。”Mark满不在乎地发出一个鼻音，他把手指伸进弹力极佳的黑色橡胶制品与Eduardo大腿的缝隙中，轻而易举把它挑起来。而后他一松手，橡胶“啵”地一声弹回原位，Eduardo紧实的肌肉在下面震颤着，立刻被凌虐出一道红痕。

小少爷怕痛极了，他委屈地咬住被吻得半肿的下唇，衣衫不整地靠坐在洗手台上。

“别玩了。”他带着哭腔要求，想蜷起自己的腿。

可是Mark不放过他。他嵌在Eduardo身体下，逼迫着巴西青年完全张开自己的腿。他的左右两手分别伸进两条皮带中，把黑色的制品撑成了半透明，手指不安分地在Eduardo细腻的大腿肌肤上到处游走。

“你每次穿衬衫都穿这个？”Mark说，“这简直就是情趣玩具。”

“才没有！”Eduardo说，Mark在此时跪下来，张口含住他的阴茎。Eduardo急喘了几声，说话也断断续续，“我只在……穿正装的重要场合才会戴……”

Mark的口交技巧并不熟练，但是“Mark在给自己口交”这件事带给Eduardo心灵上的快感大于肉体。他的小腿抖得厉害，大腿根处最柔嫩的肌肉一阵阵紧绷，拉扯成美丽的三角形。

Mark用双手手掌盖住Eduardo圆润的膝盖，他时不时把Eduardo的阴茎吐出来，用舌头在Eduardo大腿内侧留下一串串暧昧的水线。

“Mark……”Eduardo脆弱地说，他不知道自己在说些什么，只能用手指抠着自己西装的下摆。

Mark给了他一个深喉，Eduardo的上半身勉强支起来，而后又无力地瘫倒下去，身体一阵痉挛，白浊的精液从阴茎顶端的小口喷射出来，一股股地散落在Eduardo颤抖的肚皮上。

在Eduardo射出来之前，Mark及时吐出了他的阴茎。他撑着身体，一只手揉捏Eduardo肿大深红的乳头，一只手漫不经心地在Eduardo穿着衬衫夹的部位流连。他看着情难自禁的Eduardo被自己玩到高潮的淫荡模样，眼睛里的蓝色像是被滴上了墨。

我的。Mark想。

高潮后的Eduardo瘫软如泥，身体还在因为应激反应而微微颤抖。

“趴过去，背对着我。”

Mark把自己的西装脱下垫在洗手台上，要求Eduardo爬上大理石台面，从后面分开双腿背朝着自己。

Eduardo照做了。他听话而柔顺，漂亮的身体转过去，乖乖把上半身伏在石头上，因为姿势而撅起的屁股暴露在Mark眼下，起伏的饱满曲线像是熟透的蜜桃，圆润香甜，用力掐一把还会出水。

Mark脑子里是这么想的，手上也这么做了。他用两只手掌盖住Eduardo两个肉乎乎的臀丘，毫不客气地揉捏起来。雪白的臀肉在他指缝中满溢，Mark不轻不重地掴了一掌上去，饱满的臀肉弹跳起来，像是摇晃的果冻。

“疼……”Eduardo咬着手指说。

Mark压在Eduardo背上，他的手指钻到Eduardo打开的衬衫里，抚摸巴西青年被自己玩大的乳头和流畅的腰线。他也勃起了，裤子里热热硬硬的一团，耀武扬威地顶在Eduardo的翘屁股上，充满威胁地轻轻摆动。

Eduardo被他压着，醉酒加上情欲让他大汗淋漓，Mark拉扯他乳头的时候，那两颗小东西会被拽得很长，Eduardo免不了吃痛闷哼，Mark就会松开手，让Eduardo的乳珠弹在他凉丝丝的丝绸西装上。

“你的屁股真下流，Wardo。”Mark一脸冷静地说着荤话，“你知道巴西每年都会举办美臀比赛吗？哦，你当然知道，你就是巴西人。”

他一边说，手里的动作也没停着，乐此不疲地在Eduardo身上各处爱抚捻揉。Mark尤其喜欢Eduardo穿着的衬衫夹，他故意不把它解开，时不时就要伸手去拽一下，然后再松开，让它“啪”地一声弹回Eduardo腿上，在巴西青年大腿上留下红痕。

“你应该去参赛，穿着丁字裤，去T台上走秀，向全世界炫耀你的屁股而不是把它藏起来，这是暴殄天物。”

“别说了……你闭嘴……”Eduardo被他说得耳热，抬手用小臂挡住自己的脸。Mark拉下他的手，低下头去吻他湿漉漉的睫毛。

“我讨厌你在外面抛头露面。”Mark说，“你长得这么好看，又穿得这么漂亮。我最喜欢你穿礼服的样子，可是你却故意无视我，还跑到别人面前大肆招摇。”

“你明明是属于我的，就像我也是属于你的。”

Mark的话语说得低沉而缓慢，让Eduardo从尾椎处升起一股酥麻，那些发现自己被背叛以来积攒的所有怨怼与不甘都被他抛到九霄云外，他朝后摸索到Mark的一只手带到自己身前，和自己的一只手十指紧扣在一起。

这个混蛋，Eduardo内心酸涩地想，他怎么能让自己讨厌至此的同时又那么爱他？

洗手间里没有润滑，Mark用手指勾了Eduardo射出来的东西，往他身后送去。

Eduardo只消抬一抬眼睛，就能看到几乎占据了整面墙的镜子中倒映出的一切。他像个发情的母兽，匍匐在一件黑色的西装上，上半身还勉强算是穿戴得整齐，下半身却一片狼藉。Mark站在他身后，神态认真地用两根手指深入浅出地给Eduardo做着扩张。小机器人神情严肃，脸上却浮出来一层细密的汗珠，被头顶的暖黄灯光反射成金色。他抿着嘴唇，尖利的下巴和高耸的颧骨都性感极了。

Eduardo伸出手碰了碰镜子里的Mark，镜面凉凉的。

Mark留意到他的动作，在Eduardo后颈咬了一下。

这是动物们在交配时的本能动作：越是大型的猛兽，越是喜欢在繁衍时从后面叼住对方的脖子，既是防止自己被反咬一口，也是在母兽上标记下所有权。

“你都有真的了，为什么要去摸那个假的？”Mark碾磨着Eduardo那一小块皮肤。

“因为……太不真实了……”Eduardo呻吟着说。他能感觉到Mark的手指在自己身体里，一寸一寸地探索着那块秘境。侵入身体内部的异物感让他感到被盛满的饱涨，但又有一股难以忽视的、跗骨般的空虚。他能感觉到自己温热的肠壁在无意识地蠕动收缩、挤压着Mark的手指；他能听到Mark自他身体里搅动时黏腻作响的咕啾水声，可是这些都不足够，Eduardo仍然感觉到空虚。

“Mark，”他隐忍地说，“你进来……”

他每说一个字都要喘，线条优美的脊背像桥那样拱起来，引得Mark去亲吻他突出的蝴蝶骨。Mark从巴西青年身体里抽出自己湿淋淋的手指，解开皮带拉下拉链，硬了许久的阴茎一下就跳出来，弹在Eduardo臀瓣上。

那根滚烫而坚硬的东西破开柔软湿润的肠肉，坚定不移地一点点插了进去。Eduardo放肆地呻吟起来，嘴角浸得濡湿，发软的小腿直往地下滑。Mark只好揽住他的腰，把自己的坚挺一下一下地插进Eduardo身体里。

Mark每次都只抽出来一些，却用更大的力道更深地捅回去，狰狞粗大的肉棒把浅粉色的入口撑得发白，深红与白嫩的色彩对比触目浓烈，Eduardo被他撞得前倾，手指在身下垫着的西装上胡乱地抓挠，用葡语混着哭腔软绵绵地咒骂Mark。

“Is this real？”Mark在肉体交合的啪啪声里咬着牙问Eduardo。Eduardo的腿根被撞击和摩擦弄得通红，两片可怜兮兮的臀瓣上还留着Mark扇上去的掌印，Mark把手掌覆盖到那两片红色上，发狠地揉捏了两下，腰胯有力地摆动，阴茎浅浅地从肠道中滑出一些，而后又严丝合缝地嵌入那道缝隙里。

Eduardo叫了一声，脑袋不可抑制地向后扬起。他在镜子里看到了意乱情迷的自己，脸颊绯红，嘴角晶莹，随着Mark野蛮的一下挺动从被亲得肿木的双唇中吐出一口白气哈在面前的水银镜上，立刻蒸腾起一片朦胧的白雾，把两个人交媾的身影都遮挡得模糊不清。

“Is this real？”Mark又问了一遍。他的阴茎还钉在Eduardo身体里，击剑的惯用手握着Eduardo平直的肩头，轻轻松松把压在自己身下的人转了一圈。

Eduardo哑着嗓子叫出来。这种天旋地转的感受令他头昏，Mark粗大的阴茎在他身体里360°翻转一圈的滋味令他蜷起脚趾，眼前一阵阵泛白。

Mark架起他的双腿，挂在自己的手肘上，沉下身子把Eduardo的双腿压在胸口。这个传统的体位让Mark的阴茎进入得极深，Eduardo把食指含在嘴里，防止自己把浪荡的呻吟喊得太大声。

Mark触到了他的敏感点，用龟头抵着那一处软泞碾磨。Eduardo半哭半喘，期期艾艾。

这一切都是真实的——头顶的灯光在泪水中晃动，Eduardo的腿从Mark肩头上滑下、挂在他的腰上。Mark的卷发被汗水打湿，有几绺黏贴在额头上，可爱地蜷曲着。

Eduardo泪眼朦胧，他看着Mark，Mark也在回望着他。两个人的眼睛里都只映照出对方的影子——眼睛说话的雄辩和真实，胜过于言语。

在高潮来临的那一刻，Eduardo攀紧了Mark的肩膀。

“我爱你。”他意识不清，却又说得真心实意。

“我也爱你。”Mark说，在Eduardo锁骨烙下一吻。

FIN.


End file.
